


Maknaes on Top

by shoshoryuu



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Gen, Multi, text!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 07:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13313382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoshoryuu/pseuds/shoshoryuu
Summary: in which the maknaes try to contact with each other





	Maknaes on Top

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first time on making a fanfic about my favorite coconut bros. I'll add my other bias groups in the future chapters if my ideas will give birth to fun text!fics. :D (Hopefully I can make a Maknaes on Top GC in the future chapters.)
> 
> Give love (i.e: kudos or comments) and Enjoy! ;)

* * *

Giant Maknae

 

bowling  
7pm  
carps? 1:35PM

 

what  
1:39PM  what in fresh hell is carps

r  
u  
g  1:41PM

 

1:42PM for the love of gOD

 

jfc arent you supposed to be the golden maknae  
jsyk you are saved as golden maknae on my phone  
looks like i have to change it to pabo maknae 1:45PM

 

1:47PM please just tell me what in fresh fuck is carps

 

are you game = r u g  
rug = carpet  
carpet = carps 1:50PM

 

why am i friends with you  
but yeah i’ll go  
1:55PM  c u

k 1:56PM


End file.
